La noche que Bella seduce a Edward en Isla Esme
by Cynthia.jr
Summary: Se imaginan como se sintio Edward, creo que algo asi


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la sra. Meyer**

**La noche que Bella seduce a Edward**

**Edward pov**

-¡No puedo Bella!, No puedo!-

Por que no comprende que solo quiero protegerla, que la amo con todo mí ser a pesar de ser un maldito…

-Por favor Edward-

Suplico con su dulce voz, incapaz de negarle nada y deseándola como un maldito enfermo no pude más y la bese con amor y desesperación

!Maldita sea! me estaba consumiendo entre el deseo y el temor a lastimarla

Mis manos deseaban tocarla y recorrer cada parte de ella

!Dios! mi Bella es tán tentadora y con esos encajes, que la hacen verse a un mas deseable, cada noche me es casi imposible poder mirarla y no conforme con eso ahora se entrega como un corderito a un león mi mente me gritaba

_¡Detente la vas a lastimar! ella es un ángel, no la debes dañar ya le has hecho bastante daño, pero mi parte egoísta me decía solo ten mas cuidado_.

_¡Pero si estuviste a punto de morderla! ¡Edward Cullen!_

-_Voy a lograrlo_- dijo mi parte mas egoísta seré mas cuidadoso

Mis manos viajaban por su cuerpo y mi lengua busco la humedad de su dulce boca

¡Maldita sea mi voluntad se fue al demonio! Ganando la parte más egoísta escuchar a mi Bella gemir como reacción a mis caricias me volvió loco y deseoso de escuchar más

Mis manos molestas por no poder tocar su piel se deshicieron del estorbo con cuidado, mucho cuidado me deshice del encaje que lucia mi Bella y me impedía tocar lo que es mío nos gire quedando sobre ella, cuidando de no dejarla cargar mi peso.

La bese con todo el amor que soy capaz de sentir, cuando necesito respirar, solté su boca pero no su piel la cubrí de besos camino a sus pechos los cuales me pedían ser atendidos.

Acaricie, bese y chupe sus pechos con cuidado de no tocarla con mis dientes, con mucho cuidado esta vez, no la lastimaría cuidaría de mi mujer como ella se merece –_con cuidado no la lastimes_- me repetía.

Bella gemía mi nombre y un tierno -te amo Edward-.

Deseaba tanto poder darle lo que ella se merece ser un hombre para ella y no un maldito monstruo que puede acabar con su vida en un instante sin ni siquiera desearlo.

_-¡Pero que te ganas con desearlo!_ -Decía mi mente.- _si eres lo que eres un monstruo que no merece su confianza y sin embargo pone su vida en tus manos no la defraudes._

Maldita sea la amo tanto, mis manos y mi boca seguían gozando sus hermosos senos, respire profundamente para embriagarme de su olor y mi ya conocido dolor de garganta apareció pero fue eclipsado por el de su excitación que me llego de golpe.

Maldita sea eso unido al olor de mi Bella me vuelve aun mas loco y me hace desearla mas, pero no su sangre si no su cuerpo mis manos siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar a su intimidad rozándola con delicadeza.

-Ed…wa…rd , si, Edward a si…mas… mas por favor-

Como negarle algo mis dedos sedientos de mi ángel se adentraron en su humedad.

Mirar su cara llena de satisfacción y lujuria, me dieron confianza y comencé a entrar y salir con cuidado sus caderas se movieron al ritmo de mi mano.

Mi pecho se inflo de felicidad de poder darle placer a mi mujer sin lastimarla, mientras pudiera mantener el control puedo permitirme darle lo que ella quiera, dos de mis dedos continuaban su trabajo mientras mi pulgar frotaba su clítoris la sentí contraerse y supe que tocaría el cielo.

Deseaba poder tocarlo con ella que mi parte egoísta deseaba que fuera como yo y poder tocarla sin temor a dañarla pero no- _¡Tú no quieres quitarle! Quieres darle_-.

Mi hermosa mujer toco el cielo entre mis manos

–Gracias, Edward- susurro aun sofocada y acalorada le regale mi sonrisa de lado pero mis manos se movían por voluntad, propia no querían para al igual que otra parte de mi cuerpo, la necesitaban la deseaban

Quería seguir sacando esos hermosos sonidos que son como escuchar a los Ángeles cantar

Tomo mi rostro y como siempre deje que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera me guío a su rostro y me beso con tanto amor y tanta pasión su lengua intento entrar en mi boca pero se lo impedí no podía darme ese lujo podía herirla o arrancarle su lengua.

Pero a cambio permití a la mía vagar dentro de la de ella al sentir su lengua gruñí sin poder evitarlo a pesar de tratar de no hacerle por temor a asustarla pero como siempre

Bella reacciona exactamente diferente a como espero, parece que le gusto oírme gruñir

No se lo que daría por escuchar su mente y saber como es que puede amar tanto a un monstruo que no la asusta

–Respira Bella- le recordé a mi amada mientras besaba su cuello y le murmuraba

-Te amo, eres mi vida te deseo tanto, que tengo miedo.- le confesé

-Tómame Edward soy tuya, no tengas miedo todo esta bien y te necesito tanto.- me pidió.

No pude más y me deshice de mis molestos boxer mis manos seguían ansiosas en su cuerpo demorándome mas en cada parte que era mas sensible sin olvidar ser cuidadoso

Mi cuerpo estaba ansioso por estar dentro de ella pero primero tenia que estar completamente seguro que lo lograría, bese cada parte de su piel en la que aun había pruebas de lo que le había hecho

Bella me empujo, bueno lo intento hice lo que quería girándome dejándola a ella sobre mi

-Mi adorada esposa me sorprendió cuando sin ninguna inhibición se movió sobre mí besando mi boca para seguir con mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pecho

Me quede inmóvil para no lastimarla mientras sus manos y su boca tocaban todo lo que deseaba mi ángel explorar, se coloco a un lado sin dejar de tocarme involuntariamente gemía y gruñía.

Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme para no lastimar a mi pequeña traviesa, llego a mi estomago y continuo hasta mi miembro abrí los ojos de golpe sorprendido

Temblorosamente tomo mi miembro entre sus manos gemí al tiempo que tome su mano

-Bella -dije en un lamento

-¿Qué…que…haces?- Dios soné como un idiota solo Bella logra eso y mas en mi, intento mover su mano la solté pensando que la quitaría que ingenuo lo que hizo fue comenzar a subir y bajar la mano sin soltarlo suspire frustrado.

-¿Te gusta Edward?- pregunto coquetamente.

¿Qué? Como podía preguntar eso y con esa voz tan sexy que no se da cuenta de lo que estaba logrando hacer conmigo

-Bella por favor es peligroso.- suplique aunque deseaba que no parara.

-Pero te gusta -afirmo con una voz tan sexy, Dios esta mujer me vuelve loco, como negarlo.

-Me vuelves loco, es peligroso, por favor, no quiero lastimarte. -dije entre dientes

-Quiero hacerlo quiero darte placer como tu lo haces conmigo.-

-No, amor no es necesario, no por ahora tal vez después cielo.- No se como podía hablar mientras su mano no se detenía vi que no tenia intención de detenerla por lo que lleve mi mano a la suya

-No por favor déjame hacerlo.- suplico

Incapaz de negarme ante esa dulce petición, cerré los ojos y la deje ella puede hacer lo que quiera soy de ella me concentre en no tocarla pero como un maldito morboso, me permitir mirar como me acaricia mi mujer, de vez en cuando la acariciaba, cuando supe que ya no podía mas la solté apretando mis manos para contenerme.

Mis gemidos salían a voluntad propia al igual que su nombre cuando supe que llegaría al clímax, retire su mano y lo hice yo con cuidado de no mancharla, no quería derramarme sobre ella ,no me parecía caballeroso.

Un segundo después la recosté besando sus pechos, sonreí al lograr hacerla gemir y decir mi nombre mientras mi boca llegaba a su humedad que me pedía ser atendida mi nariz rozo su intimidad embriagándome,, aun mas que su sangre.

Si una vez creí que Bella era mi droga Dios no se compara con el olor de su excitación, mi lengua quería probar y a si lo hizo chupaba y saboreaba su dulce sabor escuchando sus gemidos y mi nombre se comenzó a contraer supe de inmediato que volvería a tocar el cielo.

Bella se movía contra mi y agarraba mi pelo intentando acercarme mas, complací a mi mujer y llego al clímax saboree asta la ultima gota que derramo

-Hummm... Bella sabes mil veces mejor que tu sangre- se sonrojo y tomo mi rostro.

-Eres increíble y te amo tanto soy tan feliz.- sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor.

Nos fundimos en un beso deseaba tanto poder parar para no herirla, pero también deseaba estar dentro de ella la necesitaba.

Bese todo su cuerpo y volví a atender sus pechos mientras mi Bella suplico

-Edward por favor –sabia exactamente que quería, pero quería oírlo

-¿Si amor? ¿Quieres que me detenga? -Pregunte bromeando pero a la vez pensando que seria lo mejor, hasta ahora lo había logrado y no la he dañado tal vez sea el momento exacto.

-No claro que no te necesito Edward…. Te necesito dentro de mi por favor.- pidió suplicante

-Amor no lo pidas a si –maldita sea ella no debe suplicar por nada

-Solo pide lo que quieras y yo te lo doy te amo tanto, que si me pidieras la galaxia encontraría la forma de ponerla a tus pies.- le asegure.

-Te quiero a ti ,-dijo completamente decidida

-Soy tuyo amor -, y con un suspiro lleno de preocupación me coloque en su entrada.

-Amor abre tus ojos por favor cariño,- necesitaba ver sus ojos esta vez cuidaría cada detalle para no lastimarla sin dejar de ver sus ojos la penetre despacio y cuidadosamente pero Bella no tenia planeado ser cuidadosa y se movía rápidamente, cuidadosamente seguí su ritmo cuidando no ejercer demasiada fuerza.

Bella temblaba de placer y conociendo su cuerpo sabio que tocaría el cielo pero en lugar de ir sola decidió llevarme con ella enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura logrando que la penetrara más.

-Dios Bella-

-Edward a si….a si-

Llegue al cielo junto con ella la solté para no lastimarla me aferre a lo que encontré que fue la cabecera la cual se quebró haciendo un fuerte ruido mire a mi mujer esperando su reacción seguro se asusto pero para mi sorpresa ni cuenta se dio.

Salí de ella rodándonos colocándola sobre mi frío cuerpo estaba feliz y completamente seguro que no la lastime, lo logre podía darle a mi Bella lo que quería

Los ojos de Bella se cerraban mientras le acariciaba su pelo y susurraba su nana

-¿Estoy en problemas?-Pregunto adormilada

-Duerme amor que yo cuidare tu sueño.-

Mientras Bella dormía mi mente viajaba imaginando a Bella en la universidad mientras yo trato de darle todo lo que ella necesita por lo menos se que podría darle un matrimonio normal.

_-Si como no, un hijo jamas podras darle.-_

aunque tal vez si Bella quisiera podríamos intentarlo con inseminación artificial si tan solo aceptara yo estaría al lado de ellos lo querría como si fuera mío tan solo por venir de mi Bella.

Pero entonces no la convertiría el bebe la necesitaría yo estaré con ellos hasta que llegue el día que mi Bella tenga que ir al cielo entonces la seguiría

Bella se despertó aunque intenta fingir que no algo me dice que se siente culpable.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, me gustaría saber que les pareció.**


End file.
